


Anglachel

by fileg



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Canon - Enhances original, Characters - New interpretation, Characters - Well-handled emotions, First Age, Plot - Bittersweet, Plot - I reread often, Poetry, Writing - Engaging style, Writing - Every word counts, Writing - Evocative, Writing - Mythic/Poetic, Writing - Well-handled PoV(s), Writing - Well-handled introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 21:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3743378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fileg/pseuds/fileg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A terzanelle from Turin to Anglachel, for the <i>Bitter Valentines</i> challenge.<br/>For those who like their love poems like their coffee – <br/>Black, bitter and with sediment at the bottom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anglachel

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

Anglachel

I sought to have your secret heart remade  
in my own image. Lovers so conspire  
who are not happy until love’s a blade

My own soul was the forge, your soul the fire  
Your dark heart and my dark heart intertwined  
in my own image. Lovers so conspire

and who can stand against such love combined?  
Yet you defend, as though I were the prey,  
your dark heart and my dark heart intertwined.

My broken hands will wield you while I may.  
I know you will not love these hands for long  
yet you defend, as though I were the prey.

The fire of stars, the dark of space your song.  
What made me think I could contain your rage?  
I know you will not love these hands for long.

You are the iron bar that forms my cage  
I sought to have your secret heart remade  
What made me think I could contain your rage  
who are not happy until love’s a blade

*******

**Author's notes:**

When I wrote this, I had in my mind the image of the re-forging of the sword; Anglachel into Gurthang. It made me think of all the unhappy lovers who spend their time trying to change someone they think they love into someone they would like them to be.

I used variations on Beleg’s lines where I could, both to tie a memory of him into the imagery of the poem, and because they had so much poetry already in them. And lovers like Anglachel always whisper the same stories to each new lover anyway...

If you would like to know more about the Terzanelle form, please join us in the members forum [verse and adversity](http://henneth-annun.net/members/forums/threads.cfm?confid=6&forumid=272)  



End file.
